Claudia Miyadro
Claudia Saffron Miyadro, '''known simply as '''Claudia '''is the leader of the Kalico All-Stars, the Guardian of the Kalico Universe and the mascot of Kalico. She's a girl of few words, but, when she speaks, it's hard not to listen. Don't let her simple appearance and serene, playful personality fool you, she's a fierce fighter who'll stop at nothing until her task is complete. Interestingly, she started out as a JVB character rather than a Kalico one. Character Description '''Additional Stats Age: 17 Debuted in the: Development Arc (JVB) Powers: Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Intelligence, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Flexibility, Power Of The Wild Cat, Invincibility (Can still feel pain and does not work against the common cold) Weaknesses: Gluten-Sensitivity and Claustrophobia. Fighting Style: Tai chi Likes (As herself): Quiet places, her friends, meditating, naps, learning new things. Likes (As Rachael): Fighting, being in charge, her friends. Dislikes: Bullies, loneliness, senseless violence, shoes, cruelty, unhelpful people, cheaters, being left out of something that interests her. Personality Claudia is a kind, benevolent soul who hates having to resort to violence or raising her voice just to get someone to listen to her and would rather make friends and try to solve a problem diplomatically. She's rather sensitive and is often in need of someone to help her with the world around her and keep her from unknowingly causing trouble. However, due to a decade of seclusion, she has a secondary personality that awakens whenever her anxiety levels reach their breaking point. This personality (Dubbed "Rachael") is a more assertive, poor-tempered version of Claudia's regular state, much more likely to let her fists do the talking when words won't work. Hobbies Including (But, not limited to): Learning Meditating Playing (And developing) The Realm Of Waldorf Competing Development Claudia started out as one of several Experimental Characters. Specifically, she was originally intended to be a combination of a Bagi and Mega Man Star Force OC. Soon after, creator Avery Sune began to see her as something more. He began developing a new series starring her called Project Wild Cat. Post-Trial & Error Period, she is now a character of the Kalico Universe. In Search Of Claudia In the early years of the Trial & Error Period, Claudia was a member of the Crossover Squad. During this surreal point in the Suneverse's history, she joined Jade and his friends on various adventures. Her most significant within this version of the series was the infamous In Search Of Claudia Arc where she served as the titular MacGuffin of the attempted story arc upon being kidnapped by arc antagonist Mecha Jade. History Prehistory Claudia was born a fragile little kitten in New York City in 8509. In 8516, when she was 7, her mother, renowned heroine, Angora was stricken with an artificial feline leukemia virus. While taking Claudia to her appointment for her monthly immunization injections, old friend, Arnold concluded that if she were to inject herself with his most powerful model of Formula X, she could be safe from the virus. However, not wanting to have her daughter go through what she does for the rest of her life, she switched one of the injections with the serum. This causes an unforeseen effect that caused her veins to glow and make her feel like she was about to explode. Arnold had to seal her into a special chamber until the formula had a chance to settle in her system. 10 years later, upon awakening from her slumber, the chamber's locks were stuck, forcing a panicked Claudia to chew them off to escape from it. No one else around at this time she eventually found her way out the underground laboratory and up to What became her home...But, not before eating all of "Uncle Arnie"'s New Kid On The Block brand marshmallows. Hey, it was feeding time and she was hungry! Trivia * Claudia is based on and was originally named after the titular character of Bagi, the Monster Of Mighty Nature. ** In fact, her signature attack, the Tail Club, among other abilities are based on Bagi's. *** Her lack/dislike of footwear was inspired by a scene in the movie where Bagi erroneously lost her boots. * The end of her backstory is based on the bridge of the Aquabats song, "The Cat With Two Heads" which in Sune's opinion, is the best way to describe Claudia's inner struggle with dueling personalities. * Claudia is (So far) the lone female Guardian. ** At 5'8", she's also the tallest...If you don't count Rider's Ogre Form. * Though not her, A Digimon using Claudia's image made an appearance in the Cobel Muno Arc of Crossover Squad as a callback to the Trial & Error Period. Category:Original Characters Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Kalico Universe Category:Universe Omega-Delta-Epsilon-2008 Category:Wild Cats Category:Alterna-Sapiens Category:Ani-Sapiens Category:Meta-Ani-Sapiens Category:T&E Crossover Squad Members